Así soy
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Teen!Mystrade. FTM. Por prinera vez Mycroft accede a ir a una reunión de jóvenes LGTBi y se da cuenta de que no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de tener los padres que el tiene. Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso de ser quien soy" del "Foro I am Sherlocked" (También hay grupo de facebook 3 )
1. Chapter 1

Si hacía memoria, Mycroft nunca había sentido el rechazo de nadie respecto a su identidad de género.

Salió del armario como chico con apenas 8 años. Sus padres lo aceptaron al momento, le cambiaron el nombre y lo informaron en la escuela para que pudiera llevar el uniforme escolar masculino.

No podía tomar las hormonas hasta que cumpliera los 18 así que antes de entrar en la pubertad lo único que pudieron darle eran bloqueantes para que no tuviera que pasar por ninguno de los cambios físicos que causaba la adolescencia.

Ahora, con 17 años y a tres meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad estaba tranquilo. Los estudios tenían sobresaliente, sus padres le habían prometido mandarle a Oxford y su hermano pequeño tenía los mismos intereses que él.

—Quiero que vengas a unas de mis reuniones.

La petición salió de la boca de su psicólogo, el doctor Adkins al que iba desde los doce años. Eran consultas obligatorias para poder conseguir sus hormonas. Mycroft estaba algo cansado de ir todos los meses, pero si eso podía ayudarle no se iba a quejar.

—¿Qué reuniones? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Cómo te comenté en varias ocasiones, hago charlas a grupos de adolescentes del colectivo LGTBi, me gustaría que asistieras a alguna. Así conocerías a gente como tú.

Mycroft bufó aburrido.

—No necesito nuevos amigos, y menos como yo.

—¿Por qué no? Así sabrías que no estás solo.

—Como ya le he dicho, nunca he tenido ningún problema. Sé que no soy el único pero no veo necesario conocerles. La gran mayoría son unos exagerados y lloricas. Seguro que no todo el mundo es tan intolerante como lo pintan en esos dramas gays.

El psicólogo se movió en el sitio y se frotó la nuca. Mycroft entornó los ojos mirándole.

—Parece que quiere responderme un gran discurso —le dijo Mycroft —. Hágalo.

Adkins sonrió.

—Ven a la reunión. Es mañana a las cuatro. Será un grupo pequeño y tenemos galletas y zumos —le dijo —. Si no te interesa puedes irte sin más, pero te vendrá bien.

Mycroft suspiró aburrido.

—Está bien —murmuró.

—Genial, te veo mañana —dijo Adkins —. Pasa un buen día Mycroft.

Este sonrió, le apretó la mano y salió de la consulta. No quería oír a gente quejarse de lo injusto que era el mundo y demás tonterías, todo eran exageraciones. Si tu familia no acepta a los gays pues te callas la boca hasta que te independices.

No era tan difícil.

Cuando llegó a casa la encontró vacía a excepción de su hermano pequeño que veía los dibujos tendido en el sofá.

—Mamá dijo que vendrá tarde, que me prepares la cena —fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo.

Mycroft se sentó en el sofá de al lado y le miró.

—¿No tienes deberes que hacer?

—¿No tienes peso que perder? —respondió Sherlock con frialdad —. Ya los tengo hechos, es tan aburrido…

Mycroft asintió y sacó su teléfono móvil.

—Mañana te quedarás solo más rato —le dijo —. Tengo que ir otra vez al médico.

Sherlock se volvió y lo miró asustado.

—¿Por qué? Estás bien. ¿Verdad? Yo te veo bien… Dime que no te pasa nada malo —murmuró.

Mycroft sonrió para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, es por lo de siempre. Mañana habrá una reunión de grupo y me ha pedido que vaya.

Sherlock suspiró con tranquilidad y se volvió a tumbar.

—¿Me atraerás algo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Un libro, ¡de abejas! —pidió entusiasmado antes de saltar de su sofá al de Mycroft.

Este rió. Soltó el teléfono y lo cogió en brazos.

—Vale, pero vamos al baño anda. Me apuesto la cabeza a que hoy te pasaste mezclando compuestos.

Sherlock se rió y se acomodó sobre su hermano mayor. Mycroft le dio un baño, le puso el pijama y tras cenar lo metió en la cama. Cuando se durmió fue a ducharse y también se fue a dormir.

Su hermano pequeño sabía que era transgenero, porque de alguna manera le tuvo que explicar porque iba todos los meses al médico, pero él niño no tuvo muchas preguntas. Es más, hasta hace más bien poco creía que su hermano mayor había perdido la colita y se ofrecía a buscarla.

Mycroft sonrió al techo de su dormitorio. Esperaba que la inocencia de Sherlock nunca cambiara.

A la mañana siguiente, después de las clases, fue a tomar algo a una cafetería y se encaminó hacia la consulta del psicólogo. La habitación había cambiado, habían dejando un gran espacio en el centro ocupado por diez sillas colocadas en círculo.

La mesa que solía usar el médico estaba recogida, con una bandejita de galletas, varias botellas de zumos y vasos de plástico. No vio nadie dentro así que se esperó en la puerta.

—¡Llegas pronto Mycroft! —le saludó alguien al cabo de un rato.

El adolescente levantó la cabeza de su teléfono algo molesto y arrugó el entrecejo. Su psicólogo venía acompañado de otro chico, alto, moreno y fuerte.

—Dijo a las cuatro —le recordó.

—Cierto. Son el resto los que se suelen retrasar, puedes tomar algo y sentarte si quieres —le dijo —. Él es Greg, por cierto —presentó.

—Sí, hola —dijo Mycroft le dio un apretón de manos y entró en la consulta con rapidez para tomar un asiento cercano a la puerta.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando, pero sonrió cuando descubrió que Mycroft le observaba. Alzó una ceja, ¿por qué había gente tan amable con absolutos desconocidos?

Poco a poco la estancia se fue llenando de gente de su edad. Seis chicas y cuatro chicos contándoles a él y a Greg. Cuando todas las sillas estuvieron ocupadas, Adkins cerró la puerta y tosió para hacerse notar.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos —dijo —. Quiero que saludéis a un nuevo integrante. Mycroft. Es su primer día y espero que no sea el último.

Casi al unísono todo el mundo dijo;

—Hola Mycroft.

El pelirrojo arrugó el entrecejo, aquello parecía una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. Se fijó en como Adkins sonreía ligeramente.

—Bueno, contadme. ¿Qué tal esta semana?

Hubo un silencio de unos pocos segundos antes de que una de las chicas hablara.

—¡Me han cogido en el conservatorio! —dijo emocionada.

Mycroft rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras el resto del grupo la felicitaba. Hablaron un poco de su vida, de cómo le iba la semana y de cómo estaban sus padres respecto a la sexualidad de sus hijos.

—¿Qué tal tu semana, Greg? —preguntó Claudia, una de las chicas.

—Bueno… —dijo al rato Greg —. A mí me han echado de casa —explicó.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja. Otra triste historia de un gay en el armario, demasiado típico. El grupo guardó silencio, hasta que una de las chicas habló.

—¿Por lo de siempre?

—Sí… Mi padre revisó mi historial de navegación, vio que había porno gay y empezó a gritarme, que si seguía con lo mismo que me fuera… Qué no quería maricas allí y bueno. Me fui.

—¿Y dónde has pasado la noche? —preguntó Jack.

—Llamé a Adkins y me abrió la consulta. Pasé la noche en el diván de la doctora Harris —dijo sonriendo con amargura.

—¿Y sabes dónde vas a vivir? —preguntó Jack.

—Pues… No —murmuró—. Pero me dejan quedarme hasta que tenga sitio, así que buscaré trabajo y compartiré piso con alguien.

Mycroft bufó, quizás demasiado alto porque todo el grupo le miró. Adkins enarcó una ceja.

—¿Algo que comentar Mycroft? —preguntó.

—Eh... —murmuró, miró a Greg fijamente y se decidió —. ¿Por qué dijiste que eras gay si tus padres eran homofóbicos? ¿No te hubiese venido mejor callarte hasta que tuvieras un trabajo o algo?

—Yo no sabía que mis padres eran homofóbicos —se quejó —. Pero igualmente lo habría dicho, es una parte de mí. Creí que si lo sabían se comportarían de otra forma, o aceptarían todo eso.

—No tenías que haberte arriesgado —le regañó Mycroft.

—Tú no te callaste cuando le dijiste a tus padres que eras un chico, ¿verdad? —le dijo Greg.

—Bueno, yo sabía que se lo tomarían bien. Al menos así lo hicieran. Además no es lo mismo ser transexual que ser gay.

—No es lo mismo —le dijo Claudia —. Pero es muy parecido, es cierto que los pronombres o el nombre que te dan que pertenece a un género con el que no te identificas duelen, pero también duele que tu padre insulte cada vez que puede a los gays y lesbianas. ¿No?

Mycroft se hundió en el asiento.

—Supongo, pero mis padres lo aceptaron desde primera hora, si tus padres necesitan más tiempo deberías de dárselo —le dijo Mycroft.

—Todos los padres tienen un periodo de adaptación, Mycroft —le dijo Adkins —. Para alguno es menor, para otros mayor o para algunos nunca llega como es el caso de los padres de Greg. Pero incluso tus padres tardaron un poco en aceptarlo.

Mycroft gruñó.

—Aun así pienso que no debiste de decirlo… —insistió.

—Si tu oyeras cada dos por tres insultos y menos precios hacia la persona que eres, creo que también lo dirías guardando esperanzas en que al ser su hijo te mostrarán un poco más de respeto —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft miró al suelo un poco avergonzado.

—Te propongo algo Mycroft —dijo Adkins —. Pregunta a tus padres como se sintieron cuando saliste del armario. Así te podrías mostrar un poco empático con los que no tienen la suerte de tener unos padres como los tuyos.

—De acuerdo… —murmuró este.

Adkins le sonrió y se volvió hacia Claudia que quería comentar algo sobre lo que había dicho su abuela al enterarse de que era lesbiana. Mycroft se quedó callado el resto de la reunión, mirando de vez en cuando a Greg que siempre le devolvía una mirada de odio y tristeza.

La reunión acabó poco después, Mycroft se despidió de Adkins y tras decirle un escueto "Lo siento" a Greg salió de allí rápidamente, se montó en el autobús y regresó a casa.

—¿Cómo ha ido esa reunión? —preguntó Violet, su madre, mientras cenaban.

Mycroft dejó el tenedor y tomó aire.

—Chicos y chicas hablando de sus penas, lo que me esperaba… —comentó —. Aunque el psicólogo me ha pedido que os haga una pregunta.

—Dinos, hijo —dijo Alfred, su padre.

—Vosotros no sufristeis cuando salí del armario, ¿no? O sea, lo aceptasteis de primera hora. ¿Verdad? —preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Bueno, me han dicho que todos los padres tienen un periodo de aceptación. Donde no lo asimilan hasta que no le queda más remedio, ¿vosotros pasasteis por lo mismo?

—Claro que si —dijo Alfred —. Como todos.

—Pero enseguida me cambiasteis el nombre y pude usar el uniforme escolar masculino. No noté nada... —se quejó Mycroft.

Violet sonrió de medio lado.

—Porque sabíamos que así eras feliz Mycroft, porque eras lo que querías. Pero para nosotros fue más complicado —le dijo —. Tuvimos que aceptar que nuestra hija había muerto. Tu puedes decir que no, que seguías siendo tú pero con otro físico y otro nombre. Pero en el fondo la niña que habíamos criado durante ocho años había desaparecido.

—Por mal que te parezca yo soñaba con llevarte al altar el día que te casaras con un buen chico. Verte en ese vestido blanco y verte criar a mis nietos —dijo sonriendo —. Me enorgullece mucho que Mycroft llegara a nuestras vidas. Pero a veces echamos de menos a nuestra hija, y nos preguntamos que pasaría si todo siguiera igual.

Mycroft miró el plato avergonzado.

—Pero nunca me dijisteis nada… —se quejó.

—Mycroft, estabas tan feliz de que aprobáramos tus cambios que no queríamos demostrarlo. Cuando nos dijiste que eras un chico y habíamos estado equivocados lo negamos, incluso te llevamos al psicólogo. ¿Recuerdas?

Mycroft asintió.

—Él nos dijo que tenías disforia de género —continuó explicando su madre —. Y nos dijo que te dejáramos vivir como tú quisieras. Yo guardé esperanzas en que descubrieras que no querías ser un chico y que simplemente eras lesbiana. Pero eso no pasó —dijo sonriéndole, le apretó la mano por encima de la mesa sin dejar de sonreír —. Igualmente me alegro de que estés aquí con nosotros.

Mycroft devolvió el apretón y asintió, sin ser capaz de mirarles.

—¡Pues yo me alegro de tener un hermano! —exclamó Sherlock —. Las chicas son aburridas.

Los tres Holmes miraron a Sherlock sorprendidos y empezaron a reír.

—Así me gusta pequeño —dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock le miró sin entender y continuó comiendo. Esa noche, mientras Mycroft leía en la cama, su hermano pequeño corrió hacia su habitación y se metió bajo las sábanas sin permiso.

—¿Y esta visita? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

—¡Mi cuarto está muy oscuro! Y fuera llueve. Y el viento hace ruidos feos.

Mycroft sonrió y dejó que Sherlock se apoyara en él.

—¿Echas de menos ser niña? —preguntó tras un rato de silencio.

—No —respondió —. Aunque en realidad nunca fui una niña —le dijo.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza.

—Si fuiste una niña… He visto una foto tuya con pelo largo y vestido. ¡Eso es de niñas! —exclamó indignado.

Mycroft rió.

—Los chicos también pueden tener el pelo largo y pueden llevar vestidos si quieres, ¿sabes? —le dijo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —se quejó Sherlock apartándose de él.

—Sherlock, mi cuerpo era el de una chica cuando nací. Al menos es lo que pensaron el médico, nuestros padres y familiares. Pero que mi cuerpo tenga X cosas no significa que mi cerebro está de acuerdo. Mi mente y mi corazón sienten como sentiría un chico, da igual el cuerpo que tenga. Soy un chico.

—Pero… ¿Y no te hubiera bastado con cambiar de ropa? ¿Por qué te tienes que medicar y esas cosas?

—Porque aunque me cambiara de ropa, la gente iba a seguir llamándome como una niña y tratándome así. Y la gente tenía que saber quién era de verdad. Por eso me cambié el nombre, la ropa y tomaré medicinas para que me salga barba y se agrave la voz.

Sherlock asintió y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, tapándose hasta la nariz.

—Es muy complicado —murmuró —. Menos mal que yo me siento niño.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Menos mal —repitió, apagó la luz y se tumbó a su lado.

Durante esa semana, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo tonto que había sido y en lo exagerado. Por supuesto habría personas que lo aceptarían sin problemas, pero muchos otros necesitaban su tiempo y otros nunca lo harían. Y tienes que ser quien eres. Ocultarse no sirve de nada, solo para vivir con miedo.

En la próxima sesión, llegó una media hora antes y vio a Greg en la puerta tomándose un bocadillo. Tenía un poco de barba, ojeras pronunciadas y estaba más delgado.

—Hola —saludó.

Greg alzó la vista y lo miró.

—Hombre, creí que no volverías. Demasiado ocupado con tu familia perfecta y tu vida perfecta —le recriminó.

—Lo siento —fue lo que le dijo —. Siento haberme comportado como un estúpido. No llevaba razón y me he dado cuenta de ello. Un poco tarde la verdad.

Greg le miró mientras acababa el bocadillo. Hizo una bolita con el envoltorio y sacó un mechero de su cazadora. Comenzó a buscar un cigarro pero Mycroft fue más rápido y se lo tendió. Greg lo encendió y le pasó el mechero a Mycroft para que también se encendiera uno.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado en el suelo, le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y expulsó el humo mirando al cielo.

—Me llamo Mycroft Holmes —se presentó —. Tengo 17 años y soy transgénero. En octubre cumplo 18 y podré empezar con la testosterona. Hago el bachillerato de ciencias y estudiaré ciencias políticas para poder trabajar en el Buckingham Palace.

Greg le miró divertido y sonrió.

—Yo me llamo Gregory Lestrade. 20 años. Dejé los estudios pronto porque me interesaba más irme de fiesta con mis amigos, pero quiero ser policía así que me estoy sacando el bachillerato por las noches. Soy gay y a causa de ello mis padres me han echado de casa. Ahora vivo aquí, pero por suerte he encontrado un trabajo de camarero y espero mudarme pronto.

Mycroft extendió su mano y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Un placer, Gregory —le dijo.

—Igualmente, Mycroft.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Dijiste que ibas a estar aquí hace cinco minutos." M_

" _Greg, ¿dónde coño estás?" M_

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió. Greg entró apresurado y dejó las botas de fútbol en el vestíbulo.

—Ya estoy, ya estoy. Me ducho y nos vamos.

—¡Ni de coña! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Mycroft saliendo del salón.

—Nos estábamos tomando unas cervezas, tranquilo… —le dijo.

—Greg, me tienen que ingresar en dos minutos para hacerme la cesárea mañana —le regañó —. ¡Y tardamos 45 minutos en llegar a la ciudad! ¡Como sigamos así de lentos llego tarde a mi propio parto!

El inspector de policía se rió.

—Aún no sé porque has programado la cesárea… ¿Por qué no esperar a tener un parto natural como todo el mundo?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste de pesca en nuestro primer aniversario de casados? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

—¿Cuándo fuiste a tirar la caña de pescar y te enganchaste el anzuelo a la oreja?

Mycroft asintió.

—Sentí como si me hubieran arrancado la oreja de cuajo. Soy demasiado sensible al dolor. No quiero pasar por eso. Vamos —dijo.

Greg se quitó la camiseta y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? No es como si no fueran a usar anestesia si llegamos tarde…

—¡PORQUE LLEVO CON CONTRACCIONES 20 MINUTOS! —gritó.

Greg se quedó completamente en silencio y retrocedió.

—Vas a tener el bebé… —le dijo —. Vas a tenerlo ya.

—¡No! Lo voy a tener por cesárea así que vámonos.

—Voy a llamar a la ambulancia y que vengan.

Mycroft se agarró al brazo de Greg y le clavó las uñas en el músculo por el dolor.

—Nos vamos a ir. YA —le gritó.

—Mycroft, si nos vamos ahora puede que rompas aguas y paras de camino. La ambulancia llegará antes. Por favor —le pidió —. Túmbate en el sofá, ¿vale?

Mycroft se quedó estático hasta que pasó el dolor de la contracción y fue poco a poco a sentarse al sofá.

—No sabes cuánto te odio ahora mismo —le dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando las manos sobre el abultado vientre.

Greg rió, cogió el teléfono y llamó a la ambulancia. Dio la dirección y regresó junto a Mycroft. Le cogió la mano y Mycroft se la palmeó para que la soltara.

—Si hubieses venido a la hora que habíamos quedado esto no estaría pasando —le regañó.

—Perdona cielo… Me entretuve, de verdad. Si me llegas a decir que tienes contracciones me habría venido del tirón.

—Creía que iban a ser de esas contracciones falsas que dan al principio. Igualmente me quedaba una semana de embarazo —se quejó Mycroft.

—Lo siento —repitió Greg —. Te juro que no volverá a pasar.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de inclinarse hacia delante por el dolor de una contracción. Esta vez sí aceptó la mano de Greg y la apretó tanto que el inspector pensó que le iban a partir los dedos.

—¿Aviso a los chicos? —dijo el policía emocionado cuando a Mycroft se le pasó la contracción.

—¿Estás de coña? —preguntó el parturiento.

—Seguro que le haría ilusión…

—¡No pienso dejar que diez adolescentes vean cómo nace nuestro hijo! —exclamó antes de tirarle un cojín.

Greg lo cogió al vuelo y rió. Los niños de los que hablaban eran los que vivían en la residencia al lado de su casa.

Cuando ambos habían conseguido un trabajo fijo años atrás, compraron unos terrenos y un internado abandonado. Con la ayuda del ayuntamiento y varias asociaciones lo rehabilitaron para alojar a adolecentes LGTBi cuyos padres no lo aceptaban.

Tenían psicólogos, médicos y un autobús escolar para llevarlos a clase. Y estaban orgullosos de decir que en el 95% de los casos los padres lo aceptaban y sus hijos volvían.

—Vamos a la cama… —le dijo Greg poniéndose de pie —. En la habitación de invitados, estarás más cómodo…

—Pero la ambulancia…

—Un segundo… —Greg desapareció por el pasillo y abrió la puerta principal de la casa —. Venga, vamos —dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Mycroft rodeó el cuello de Greg con un brazo y dejó todo su peso sobre él. Fueron a la habitación de invitados que tenían y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Greg… —murmuró Mycroft —. Creo que me he meado… Espero que sea eso…

Greg se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

—Creo que voy a llamar de nuevo al hospital, has roto aguas… Te voy a quitar el pantalón, ¿vale?

Mycroft soltó un gemido lastimero y se dejó hacer. Greg le ayudó a desprenderse de sus propios vaqueros y de la ropa interior. Atendieron enseguida a Greg por el teléfono y le empezaron a decir que hacer.

—Bien… —dijo Greg poniendo el manos libres —. ¿Ahora qué?

— _Junte los cuatro dedos y compruebe cuanto tiene de dilatación —_ explicó la voz a través del teléfono.

Greg le hizo caso, junto los cuatro dedos de la mano derecha y fue a mirar la dilatación pero alzó la cabeza para mirar a su marido y vio como este estaba realmente pálido.

—Yo no quería esto, Greg… —se quejó respirando cada vez más rápido —. Yo quería una cesárea… Sin dolor. Y esto duele muchísimo… ¿Y si pasa algo y la ambulancia no llega? —preguntó.

— _La ambulancia está en camino, ahora dígame de cuanto está dilatado_ —le dijeron a través del teléfono.

Greg apoyó las manos en las rodillas de Mycroft y le miró.

—Respira cielo. Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? —le dijo —. Los de la ambulancia llegarán en breve y se encargarán de todo. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿vale? —pidió.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada de odio pero igualmente comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas y a soltar el aire con calma. Greg aprovechó entonces en comprobar cuanta dilatación tenía.

—Eh… Espera, aquí hay algo —dijo.

— _¡No empuje! Mire con una luz, probablemente sea la cabeza del bebé._

Greg tanteó su teléfono y puso la linterna y lo observó.

—Sí… Es oscuro.

—¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO! —le gritó Mycroft.

Greg le miró y le sonrió.

—Soy policía cielo, será eso… Respira…

Mycroft se encogió con una contracción y apretó los ojos.

—¿ _Las contracciones duran un minuto?_

Greg miró su reloj observando a Mycroft que iba poniéndose rojo mientras aguantaba el dolor.

—Sí —respondió al final.

— _Bien, separe las piernas de su esposa y en la próxima contracción que vaya dando empujoncitos poco a poco lo que dure la contracción._

—Marido —corrigió Greg.

Mycroft, de los nervios ni la corrigió solo empezó a reírse.

— _¿Cómo?_

—Quien está pariendo es mi marido no mi mujer —explicó Greg.

Un silencio sepulcral en la sala fue roto por el gruñido de Mycroft.

—Venga, ahora —dijo Greg —. Empuja, poco a poco venga.

Tras varios empujones la cabeza salió fuera. El bebé tenía los ojos apretados, tenía mucho pelo y oscuro.

—Joder como duele —gritó Mycroft.

—Vamos cariño, ¡ya está la cabeza fuera! —gritó.

— _Bien, ahora que empuje más fuerte. Así saldrán los hombros y luego le seguirá todo el cuerpo._

—Te juro que no voy a tener más hijos —se quejó Mycroft tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¿No dijimos que mínimos dos? —le dijo Greg.

—¡Ten tú al siguiente! —gritó Mycroft antes de comenzar a empujar por culpa de otra contracción.

Greg se mordió los labios con fuerza y sujetó al bebé mientras salía.

En un último esfuerzo, Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante y el bebé terminó de salir.

—¡Es un niño Mycroft! —exclamó —. ¡Tenemos un niño!

El político estaba tumbado, agotado. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

— _Señor, límpiele las vías nasal y bucal. Y si no llora masajeé su espalda._

Greg le hizo caso y enseguida empezó a llorar.

— _Ahora arrópelo…_

El policía cogió la manta que había a los pies de la cama, la puso sobre el bebé y dejó a este sobre el pecho de Mycroft. En ese momento entraron los de la ambulancia.

—¡Ambulancia! —gritaron

Greg se asomó al pasillo.

—Es aquí, es aquí —dijo moviendo la mano.

Rápidamente entraron y comenzaron a atender a Mycroft y al bebé. El policía se abanicaba con las manos y los miraba. Temía coger la mano de Mycroft por si acaso la partía.

—Está todo perfecto —dijo el médico de la ambulancia —. Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Greg nervioso.

El médico se volvió y le sonrió.

—De verdad.

—Bien. Bien… —dijo Greg antes de desplomarse inconsciente.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

—No puede ser verdad… —murmuró Mycroft.


End file.
